


Cyclone

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Series: FIFA Women's World Cup 2011 and Nyotalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan's journey in the FIFA Women's World Cup 2011 in Germany, thus far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ July 10, 2011.

  
Japan had promised herself that she would not start crying. She had promised herself that she would do her best and be as strong as she could be, and that would involve not tearing up. But looking up at the crowd, standing behind the banner that thanked the world for their support—she couldn’t help it.  
  
She smiled, tears in her eyes, and felt her heart swell as the crowds in the German stadium cheered for her, her teammates, and her country.  
  
She breathed in deeply, felt her face flush with pride.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Japan wasn’t quite sure what was happening until America was plowing into her, knocking her askew sideways. She blinked a few times, felt herself getting flustered as America continued to cling.  
  
“M-miss America…” she began. She hadn’t been aware that America would be there. She’d been under the impression that America would be with her team, preparing for her match against Columbia the next day. America seemed unconcerned. On the contrary, she seemed positively chipper.  
  
“God, don’t call me that,” the other girl said with a laugh, “Sounds like I’m at one of my pageants or something. How many times do I have to tell you—”  
  
“Please let go of me,” she said, meekly, face red. “I can’t breathe…”  
  
“Oh,” America said, and didn’t quite look apologetic. She did let go, though, which was good enough for Japan. “Anyway, I just wanted to wish you good luck. Kick Mexico’s ass, okay?”  
  
Japan nodded, and then looked flustered. “I won’t—I’m sure that it’ll be a very respectful match and I won’t have to—”  
  
America grinned, all teeth and rounded cheeks turned pink from the German summer. She gave Japan the thumbs up.  
  
“England and Mexico totally disappointed me, you know? I was counting on her to avenge me for the Gold Cup, but whatever. Guess it all rests on you now. I’ll call and bug England about it later.”  
  
Japan didn’t say anything about how if she were to win today, it wouldn’t be for vengeance for America who, in her humble opinion, was more than capable of getting her own vengeance without the aid of Japan.  
  
“… Why are you not with your team?” Japan asked, meekly.  
  
“Ffft, it’s against Columbia tomorrow… easy as pie,” America crowed, over-confident as always and grinning from ear to ear. “I wanted to be here to watch you kick some Mexican ass, ha ha! It’s not every day you get to watch your friend kick your rival’s ass, right?”  
  
Again with the ass-kicking. Japan felt herself flush and clear her throat. She stood, awkwardly for a few more moments, before steadying herself and straightening her shoulders.  
  
She nodded, humble in the face of her beaming friend. “Thank you very much for your support.”  
  
America flashed two thumbs up this time and then tottered off, presumably to call England in Dresden and bother her.  
  
Japan caught sight of Mexico and her players and breathed in deeply. She would do whatever it takes to go as far as she could—she had her country’s support behind her, and she knew that she would go far—for them.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“Holy shit, a hat trick, Japan! A fucking hat trick! Did you _see_ that?” America shrieked, jumping up and down, face gleeful. “I knew you would avenge me!”  
  
Japan respectfully pretended not to hear America’s shouts. As if she could not have been aware of her own team’s success, so she assumed that America’s question was meant to be rhetorical. She wiped at her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. They’d won.  
  
“That was so frickin’ cool!” America shouted, somewhere behind Japan as she continued walking.  
  
Greece was standing just outside the locker room. Her teammates streamed past, not paying any attention to him. But Japan stopped, biting her lip. He looked up, then straightened, offering a small smile.  
  
“Congratulations.”  
  
Japan blushed. “I hadn’t realized… you were here in Germany.”  
  
Greece nodded, absently.  
  
Japan blushed even more, though she wasn’t quite sure why. She cleared her throat. “I see…”  
  
Greece nodded again. “It was an exciting match…” He spoke slowly, collecting his words. Japan bit her lip again. Greece hummed. “I was distracted by my thoughts of poetry.”  
  
Japan smiled a little smile. “Thank you very much for your support.”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Four days later, England was giving her a terse nod. “Good luck.”  
  
“To you as well,” Japan said, equally as tense.  
  
Whoever won this game would be the winner of the group and, thus, avoid doing battle with Germany. Japan was determined to avoid her at all costs (as America rightfully put it, “We’re in her own frickin’ country and she has a _scar on her face_! How scary can you get?”). England was a worth opponent, however. But she was determined. She would bring her game, and leave England in the dust.  
  
A fierce determination overcame Japan in that instant, and she clenched her jaw.  
  
“Miss England,” she called out before England could retreat to her side. England paused, looking over her shoulder at Japan before turning to face her.  
  
“Hm? What is it?” she asked, frowning.  
  
Japan inhaled sharply, feeling her chest swell. She touched the spot of pink on her kit, the nadeshiko—the ideal woman of strength and beauty.  
  
She swallowed thickly and said, “I have no intention of letting you win today.”  
  
England stared at her, calm, collected, and passive.  
  
And then she smirked. “We’ll see, won’t we?”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“Man, that sucks,” America said, drinking from a sports’ bottle.  
  
Japan didn’t think ‘that sucks’ even began to cover it.  
  
As usual, America was lamenting to herself, however: “I was kind of hoping that England would lose, then she’d have to face Germany. And then she could get kicked out of the first round of the World Cup by Germany like last year, yeah? Now she has to face France and those two are… weird together. It’s weird. Do you think it’s weird? I think it’s weird.”  
  
Japan was only half listening, and gave a soft hum when she sensed a lull in America’s (one-sided) conversation. Spurred on, America continued rambling on about England and Germany and France, and even Italy and Mexico managed to slip in there somehow. Also a crack against Sweden. But that last part was to be expected, as she was up north awaiting her match against Sweden the following day.  
  
Japan sighed.  
  
“Hey, don’t be sad, I’ll be sure to avenge myself this time!” America said, bubbly and bright on the other end of the phone.  
  
Japan sighed again.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Greece called her next, later that afternoon once Germany succeeded in beating France.  
  
“Good luck against Germany,” he said, calmly. He sounded sleepy.  
  
Japan smiled, despite herself. “Thank you very much. It would seem that I am going to need it.”  
  
“You’ll be fine,” Greece said. “But if you’re worried, there is a practice that I heard helps a competitor’s chances.”  
  
Japan wasn’t sure if she liked where this was going.  
  
“It involves taking off you—”  
  
“Thank you very much, Mr. Greece,” she said, quickly, face heating up. “But I’ll be alright.”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“Fuck Sweden,” America said as way of greeting when Japan answered her phone.  
  
“M-miss America!”  
  
“Fuck Sweden so hard,” she said, muttering to herself, frustrated. She sniffled, and Japan wondered if America had been crying before calling her. She swallowed thickly. She was not very talented when it came to comfort. “Now I have to face Brazil and that’s going to be hard. Fuck Brazil.”  
  
“At least you will be able to avoid Germany until the final,” Japan said, calmly. Provided America made it to the final. Her match against Sweden hadn’t been very good, and Sweden had deserved to win that game.  
  
She didn’t dare say this to America, though.  
  
America sniffed again. “Yeah, I guess. Guess you’re the one who has to face her next. That sucks.”  
  
She sounded a bit cheerier with this prospect, and though it did little to settle Japan’s nerves, she was glad that, by the time America hung up her phone, she sounded a bit more cheerful.  
  
Japan closed her eyes.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
France called her next. Japan was not used to speaking to so many people at once, and felt a little overwhelmed. She breathed in deeply.  
  
“Good evening, Miss France.”  
  
“Hello, Japan, I was just calling to wish you luck against Germany tomorrow. It is a shame that we could not face each other, _oui_?”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll have your work to do with Miss England,” Japan said, cautiously.  
  
France snorted a soft laugh. “Oh, Japan, you are so sweet. Yes, yes, I suppose _Angleterre_ and myself will have to make do with one another.”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Japan had a text the morning of her match against Germany, from America: _no srsly. fuck sweden… good luck._  
  
Japan snapped her phone shut with a small smile.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Japan bowed low, her hair falling in her face for just a moment before she readjusted the headband, pushing her hair back and away from her face. Germany’s face was set, grim-lined and one scar across her cheek, but Japan refused to let herself be intimidated.  
  
She kept her face set in a grim line, breathing in and breathing out.  
  
“I won’t lose,” she said, softly, to herself.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Half-time. Scoreless.  
  
It was completely unprecedented, completely unexpected. Germany was meant to wipe the floor with her.  
  
“I’ve never seen Japan be so aggressive, ve!” Italy said at halftime. He’d lurked outside waiting for Japan and Germany to leave their locker rooms so he could wish them both luck. His brother was nowhere to be seen, probably avoiding the object of his brother’s affections as much as he could.  
  
Japan bowed. “I am doing my best.”  
  
“It’s great, ve!” Italy said. “I don’t think anyone expected it, much less Germany! Germany’s going to come back really hard, Japan, so you better look out. She’ll be doing her best, and so will you, right?”  
  
Japan smiled a little, and nodded her head. Italy waved a little Japanese flag in his left hand, then the German flag in his right.  
  
“Veeee… it’s very scary, but also very exciting!” Italy said, bubbly and cheerful as always. And with that, he wandered off to go find Germany, leaving Japan standing outside her locker room, breathing in deeply.  
  
She’d lasted this long, she could last a little while longer.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
If Japan were a less composed individual, she’d be shouting to the rooftops—she’d won, she’d _actually won._  
  
As composed as she was, she couldn’t help but take off down the field, her face rippling into the widest grin she’d ever had, her arms over her head, her teammates wrapping around her as they all collided together, clutching together. Tears were in her eyes, but she didn’t even care.  
  
They’d _won_. Germany was out of the World Cup. They were moving on, to face either Sweden or Australia—someone! They were going on, they had _won._  
  
She clenched tightly and, over the shoulders of her celebrating teammates, watched the German players bend their heads down, hiding their tears, their shoulders slumped. She watched Italy wrap arms around Germany and hold her close, head pillowed on Germany’s slightly shaky shoulder.  
  
She dislodged herself from her teammates and walked over towards Germany, bowing a little and taking Germany’s hand when she offered it.  
  
“Congratulations,” Germany said, gruffly, her momentary show of tears gone now. She was as grim-faced as always, stoic and cool as ice.  
  
“Thank you,” Japan said, her own voice thick with emotion—something unprecedented for her.  
  
“It was a very good match,” Italy said, congratulating Japan while still trying not to upset Germany. He looped his arm with Germany, still resting his head on her shoulder and looking up at Germany. “Germany did well, too.”  
  
“Hm,” Germany grunted, averting her gaze.  
  
Japan smiled, and bowed again. “Thank you very much for doing your best. That was…”  
  
“Very exciting!” Italy said, when words failed Japan.  
  
Japan nodded. “Yes.”  
  
Italy beamed, and turned to look up at Germany. “I’ll make you dinner tonight, Germany. You deserve rest.”  
  
Germany didn’t say anything, just gave a nod.  
  
Japan bowed after them as they made their way to leave the field. When she lifted her eyes, she gazed up at the crowd—a lot of disappointed German faces, but, above all else, the Japanese fans still celebrating the miraculous won.  
  
“Thank you very much for your support,” she whispered, tears in her eyes again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Notes:**  
  
\- The FIFA Women’s World Cup is in Germany this year. Germany are the defending champions of the last one and, along with the US and Brazil, were one of the favorites to win the final.  
  
\- The World Cup is particularly emotional for Japan, which has recently suffered the earthquake and tsunami that devastated the country. It's a symbolic gesture to be able to win their matches, and at the end of each match, the Japanese players bring out a banner thanking the world for their support and aid through this troubling time for the country, and for the players themselves.  
  
\- On the Japanese uniforms are patches of pink, meant to represent the flower nadeshiko which, in Japan, is the name given to the "ideal woman/wife". It/She represents the ideal in strength, beauty, and other ideals.  
  
\- Japan was in Group B during the group stages, along with England, New Zealand, and Mexico. Japan was the leader of the group stage up until its last match with England, when England won and thus won the group. The winner of Group B faced the second place of Group A (France), whereas the second place of Group B faced the winner of Group A (Germany). During the England vs. Japan match, it was certainly anyone’s game and they were definitely battling for the opportunity NOT to play Germany, as Germany was expected to sweep the floor with either team and make it to the finals.  
  
\- Unfortunately for the favorites for the tournament, Japan scored in extra time and won 1-0, thus knocking Germany from the World Cup.  
  
\- The US, meanwhile, was expected to win Group C but was unfortunately beaten in the last game against Sweden. The winner of Group C got to avoid the winner of Group D (Brazil), another favorite to win. So Sweden and US both wanted to win their match versus each other in order to avoid Brazil. But, alas, the US played a really crummy game and ended up getting beat.  
  
\- THE WORLD CUP IS STILL GOING ON! Japan will be playing Sweden on Wednesday (13th of July), and the US will be playing France on Wednesday as well! The runner up match (to determine 3rd and 4th place) will be taking place the following Saturday, the 16th. And the actual FINAL MATCH will be on Sunday, the 17th. So definitely tune in for some exciting football/soccer, if you can!


End file.
